Urushihara's New Babysitter
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: I just watched the Devil is A part Timer and loved it. Left a lot towonder about after that finale though. Couldn't get the characters out of my head. Please Read and review!and keep in mind, I haven't written fanfiction in like years. So... concstructive critisism more than appreciated


**A/N: Haven't written in a while. Just loved the characterization on the anime... Not sure iff I did it justice. Ah well. ANyways, I don't Own anything. Nothing. A poor college student am I.**

Urushihara was a mystery. Maou couldn't decide what to do with the Fallen Angel; on the one hand, he had proven to be a loyal friend in the battle against the Archangel, yet on the other there had been the whole incident with the mattresses, fire extinguishers, and water filters. Maou trusted and doubted Urushihara in equal measure.

"Your majesty, you haven't touched your dinner," Ashiya noted with concern, "Is it not to your liking?"

"no, no, it's fine," Maou shoved the cucumbers in his mouth with gusto. The expression on his general's face was well worth the momentary discomfort. Not that the cucumbers were bad in any way, but one could grow to hate something so simple after prolonged exposure. Once he had swallowed he spoke, "but, there is something I'd like your imput on…"

"of course my Lord. What is troubling you?"

"Well…" Urushihara wasn't at the table, but he was not even a foot away, on his laptop. "Perhaps we could discuss this outside…" Maou didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings….

"Oi, anything you have to say to Blondie of the Weak Stomach, I should hear as well!" *sigh* well you can't blame a guy for trying.

"How dare you speak to the Deamon Lord with such a careless tone! He is to be treated with respect!"

"snort"

"Your majesty! How can you let such a ungrateful hermit stay in the Castle. I say we banish him from within these walls!"

"Hey! Why's everyone always treating me like this! Who stopped Olba last week, huh? That's right! I did!"

"And who was dupped into spending a month of Lord Satan's salary on worthless garbage?"

"No fair! Anyone could have been taken in by that pitch… "

Sighing Maou flopped onto the floor, pulled out his Manga and tried his best to tune out the banter. Nothing productive was going to happen that evening.

He next morning proved no better. Maou couldn't get Ashiya alone to discuss what to do with Urushihara and he had work at 2. During lunch, Suzuno dropped in.

"Good Ashiya, I wish to remind you that it is my night to prepare dinner for good Sadao."

As they talked, Maou had a brilliant idea. Now it was just a matter of getting Ashiya to come to this realization on his own. There was a certain subtlety required here. But it was no match for Satan himself.

"Hey, Maou, what's with the face?" Urusihara asked with the least amount of interest possible.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Maou grinned.

"ooookaaay, well… heh" Urushirara turned back to his computer. Sometimes the Devil would come out of the Part timer and Lucifer was reminded of the great power and fear he had once spread in his name. He held back a shudder and tried to distract himself with his Pasta console. _Sheesh, this place gets weirder and weirder the longer I'm here._

During Suzano's visit Maou was certain to point out how kind she was to always drop in and help out giving her the opportunity to respond that she had "no other obligations to fulfill" and spent most of her time alone in her apartment. She insisted it was a "pleasure to enjoy the company" of the three deamons. He hoped he was getting through to Ashiya, but just to make sure, he prodded her further.

"Even so, " he began.

"Man, what's the big deal? If she wants to cook for us, let her." Urushihara chimed in flatly.

"Show some respect to our Lord, Urshihara!" Ashiya commanded.

Before another feud broke out, Suzuno quickly stated that she enjoyed cooking for them, it gave her something to do and a reason to "impose upon the hospitality" they always apparently showed her. At that, Urushihara snorted and Ashiya glared. Suzuno quickly bowed and made her escape.

"What are you looking at me like that for?!"

"I have had more than I can endure of you impudence!"

"How have I _vexed_ you this time, Mr. Dignified? Have I gone against all _propriety?_ Give me a break. You're a freaking deamon. Cut the crap, Ashiya, you're no higher than me or my _impudence!"_

"i…I… I NEVER!" Ashiya took many deep breaths to calm himself. "Your majesty, it occurs to me that perhaps my time could be better spent doing research into expanding our base of operations. You youself said we should focus on getting a larger place to reside."

"Well…" before he could finish, Emi burst through the door panting slightly.

"You seriously would leave the Fallen Angel and online shopping addict alone?! I mean, I knew you were stupid, but I thought even you could see the danger!"

"HEY!"

"I suppose someone must look after him…" Ashiya said thoughtfully

"I'm right here you guys! Don't talk about me like I'm not!"

"You think?!"

"GUYS!" Urushihara knew he was being ignored. It bothered him to no end, but he decided to pretend he didn't really care. He returned to his normal position in front of his laptop, sulking._ They act as though I didn't save all their butts in the fight against Sariel…_

"I believe I may have a solution that will satisfy even Ms. Yusa with regards to young Urushihara."

_Oh, I hear the false superiority in Ashiya's tone. _Urushihara fumed internally. Emi merely raised one eyebrow dubiously.

"Suzuno can stay with him while I return to my work in the library."

_Oh….._

"Ashiya, what a terrific idea!" Maou praised him as he gathered his things. "Anyway, I gotta get to work. If I'm late, I could loose my standing as a valued and truted MgRonald's employee and then we couldn't fund our upgrade!" and with the, the Deamon Lord was gone.

_I suppose a little time without Ashiya can't be a bad thing. I swear he is getting more and more annoying every day._

"Oh this is terrific!" Ashiya exclaimed to himself.

"Now hold on," Emi was still in the castle for some reason, probably to help move the plot along " we can't just assume Suzuno will agree to this…"

_They won't make her do something she doesn't want to do…. Will they?_

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to, and if it makes you feel better, Hero, I will go ask our kind neighbor now. Care to join me?"

" I'd love to, but unlike you bums, I have an actual full-time position—"

"Oh yes, I'm sure it takes so much skill to ask how you can help over and over again…" Urushihara murmered.

"Shut it, you! If it weren't for your stunt with the contract, maybe we could trust you to watch yourself. AS it is, you've given us no other option!"

Urushihara opened his mouth to retort, "But…-!"

"Now if you two will excuse me, I'm off to earn an honest living!" Her red hair whipped out the door just before it slammed shut. Urushihara grinned as he heard the familiar sound of the Hero falling down the flight of stairs just outside the door.

"You cannot use the computer until I return, understood"

"Hey, since when are you the boss of me?"

"Understood?"

_The sooner he goes, the sooner he is out of my hair. _"Fine."

Urushirar listened through the thin walls as Ashiya knocked.

"Salutations."

"Hello, Ms. Suzano…"

"Oh, good Ashiya, I did not expect a visit from you this day. Please come in and I shall prepare the traditional tea for unexpected guests!"

"No need, I simply have to ask you a… favor."

"oh?"

"yes, well, you see… It sounds odd, but I, well, we were wondering if you would… keep an eye on Urushihara."

"What is wrong with good Hanzo? Is he ill?"

" No, nothing like that… I would feel more secure if I knew someone would prevent him from getting himself into trouble. And so would his Majesty."

"I see. You do not trust good Hanzo dispite his loyalty to you."

"No, we simply see that he is impulsive and although he is loyal, he is a danger to us if he acts rashly."

"Dangerous? I do not see how you can say that after what he did for you and your master not five days hence."

"Ok, Ok, Ok! I give up! Urishihara is very loyal and did well in our battle against Sariel. My question remains. Will you look out for him?"

There was a pause. Suzuno narrowed her eyes. Was this a correct thing to do?

"I shall consider it, good Shiro, and give you my answer at dinner. Farewell." And with that, she shut her door.

**A/N: seriously, review. Please.**

**Peace and blessings XOXO**


End file.
